Asalta cunas
by MelStrange
Summary: Porque la edad, al final de cuentas, si importaba. Al menos para ganar una apuesta. Bellatrix/Sirius. Lemmon. One-shot.


**D: J.K. Rowling es dueña de los personajes de HP. Más no de mi locura *sonríe sospechosamente***

**N/A: **_Bien, no sé que demonios es esto xD. Paranoia al 100%, sin destilar y auténtica. Bueno vale, lo de auténtica no lo sé, tendría que verlo. Es algo que salió de algo que ni al caso, y no tengo ni idea de cómo habrá quedado. Pero en fin, me tomó la libertad de dedicárselo a mi hermana Rose Bellatrix, que jajaja cuando lo lea me va aventar con esto, pero en fin. :P Y lo del lemmon no es tan gráfico, así que niños, a leer! (JA!, no se crean ¬¬)_

_Espero que les guste, -siquiera un poquitín- :D_

* * *

><p>— ¡Mierda, no!—<p>

Soltó un gemido cuando sus dientes mordieron la blanda carne de su hombro. Dejándole marca. Volvió a gemir cuando los mordiscos ascendieron hacia su cuello provocando que su respiración se tornara irregular.

Estaban forcejeando entre ellos. Llevaban haciéndolo más de veinte minutos. Recargados en la sucia pared de ladrillos del callejón. Sudorosos, con rasguños y moretes hechos por ellos mismos. Si alguien los viera pensarían fácilmente que estaban peleando. Aunque la realidad era otra muy distinta.

Pegó su cabeza instintivamente en la pared, alzando el mentón para que la mujer accediera con más facilidad a su cuello. Lo besaba, lo lamía y mordisqueaba, mientras sus manos se perdían en la ropa del otro. Sus cuerpos estaban sin ningún milímetro de separación. Sus piernas se enredaban. Si uno de los dos perdía el equilibrio, ambos caerían al suelo.

En una mano Sirius sostenía su varita con fuerza, con la otra aferraba el vestido de su prima, alzándolo para poder acariciar su piel. En cambio, Bellatrix sujetaba la mano armada de Sirius contra la pared, justo arriba de su cabeza, para que no pudiera ni siquiera intentar atacarla. Aunque él sabía que ella también tenía varita, y que las ganas de lanzarle una maldición eran tan grandes como las de él. Sin embargo, Bellatrix no tenía intenciones, por el momento, de dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Sirius era exquisito. Lo supo cuando vio como se enfrentó ante todos, unas horas antes, en la Mansión Black. Cuando hizo gala de su descaro al gritarle a sus tíos. La desfachatez con la que se burló de todos ellos. _De ella_. Como sus ojos grises brillaban de regocijo e ira. Recordó lo excitante que le pareció verlo sometido, cuando su tía lo abofeteó. Su mejilla se había vuelto colorada al instante.

Su lengua pasó justo por ese lugar. Lento. Saboreando el placer que a Sirius le producía. Vio como cerraba los ojos, rindiéndose ante la caricia. Ella también se permitió cerrarlos por un segundo. La mano de Sirius subía por su pierna, y ella le desabrochaba la camisa, otorgándole su merecido tiempo a cada botón que ascendía.

Su respiración agitada le recordó cuando su tío Orión le había lanzado la primera maldición, enfrente de todos. Los sollozos de su tia Walburga quedaron ahogados ante los gemidos de dolor de su primo. Gritaba y se retorcía en el fino piso de mármol. Su expresión era de sumo dolor, pero aún así en ningún momento pidió clemencia. Eso le había atraído más. Cuando la maldición había cesado, Sirius quedó tendido en el frío suelo, cogiendo desesperadamente bocanadas de aire. Con algunos cabellos negros pegados a su frente debido al sudor. Con sus carnosos labios entreabiertos.

— ¡Jódanse!—. Susurró lo suficiente alto para que todos en aquella estancia lo escucharan a la perfección. Con su voz ahogada por la falta de oxígeno, y su cuerpo tembloroso.

No pudo decir nada más, porque la próxima maldición cayó sobre él. Esta vez, Bellatrix era la autora del hechizo.

— ¡Jódete!—. Escupió Sirius, cuando sintió la mano de su prima adentrarse a su pantalón.

Bellatrix soltó una sonrisa gélida, que hizo paralizar a Sirius. Ambos estaban tan calientes, tan ansiosos. Y aún así, aunque ya se había subyugado, el mago no dejaba de pelear, de poner resistencia con desgana.

—No creo que quieras eso…— Le dijo con las comisuras de sus labios elevadas con malicia.

Y era cierto. Por mucho que Sirius pensara que simplemente no debería de estar haciendo eso, no quería que parase. No podía dejar que parara.

Sus bocas se reclamaron, y se enzarzaron en una silenciosa pelea, rasgada por las respiraciones de ambos. Su mano amenazaba con soltar la varita que estaba suspendida arriba de su cabeza. A esas alturas, Bellatrix debería de saber que él no iba a atacarla. Sin embargo, no entendía el porque seguía manteniendo apresada su mano contra la pared, debajo de la de ella.

Todo se había salido de control. Ese día estaba destinado a quedar marcado como el día en que Sirius Black escapó de su estúpida y odiosa familia. Como el día en que los humilló. Pero al contrario, él había sido el humillado, y el juego no terminaba.

James debía de estar esperándolo. Estaba tan cerca, a tan solo unas cuadras de la casa de los Potter. Vio de reojo como su baúl permanecía tirado en el húmedo suelo del callejón muggle, junto a su escoba. De seguro llenos de barro, aunque eso poco le importaba.

Bellatrix le sacó sangre en el labio inferior, y él atinó a devolvérsela. La mano de su prima apartaba peligrosamente su ropa interior hacia un lado. Se estaba dejando llevar.

La mortifaga lo había seguido cuando él se desapareció en el parquecillo que había enfrente de Grimmauld Place. Lo había perseguido hasta ese mugriento callejón, lo había apresado contra la pared, y le había plantado el beso más salvaje y lujurioso que Sirius jamás había recibido en sus tiernos dieciséis años.

Simplemente no pudo resistirse a ella, por dos claras razones. Una, porque era Bellatrix. Dos, porque eso significada que estaba prohibido. Y lo prohibido era terriblemente tentador.

Jadeó cuando Bellatrix comenzó a masturbarlo. Con su mano libre, la pegó más él, si era posible eso. Quería sentir su cuerpo bien moldeado contra él. Luego, se limitó a dejarla hacer todo el trabajo.

Sin duda alguna, aunque no había sido la maldición cruciatus, su preferida, Bellatrix nunca había disfrutado tanto de un hechizo como lo hizo con ese. No estaba movida por la ira, o por la venganza, o quizá si. Pero todo cubierto sobre un fino pero visible velo de deseo. Uno que la incitaba a seguir, y lo hubiera hecho si Narcisa no la hubiera interrumpido. Recordaba que le espetó un: _"Cissy, lárgate"_ mientras veía como Sirius trataba de recuperarse y levantarse del piso, tosiendo.

—Eres una deshonra para la familia. ¡Jamás volverás a pisar esta casa!—, decía histérico Orión Black, señalando a su malnacido primogénito. —Tu no eres más mi hijo.

—El sueño de mi vida—. Había escuchado farfullar a Sirius esbozando una aguzada sonrisa, recogiendo su baúl, preparado para irse antes de que otra tanda de maldiciones cayera sobre él.

Ese semblante inquebrantable de Sirius, era lo que Bellatrix quería destrozar. Ansiosa por saber hasta donde llegaban sus límites. Por eso lo había seguido, además de que no estaba dispuesta a que se fuera sin antes darle una despedida. Sin antes no probar si Sirius no se rendía ante ella.

Pero se había equivocado. O al menos eso creía.

Dobló su brazo bruscamente, liberando su mano derecha de la prisión que era la mano de ella y la pared. Dejó caer la varita que rebotó con un sonido seco. La tomó de la cadera, y haciendo uso de su fuerza física, la pegó al muro sin delicadeza alguna.

Bellatrix pudo sentir la dura y rasposa superficie de los ladrillos en su cabeza, impactando en un fuerte golpe que la dejó mareada por unos segundos. Sirius la miraba furioso, dejando entrever sus dientes, algunos manchados de sangre gracias a ella, con sus manos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, clavándole las uñas en la tela del vestido, resoplando. Su semblante era salvaje con su melena alborotada y gotas de sudor en la frente.

Y aunque se había lastimado, Bellatrix formó una sonrisa afilada. Acto que alentó el enojo de Sirius.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—. Preguntó en un tono contenido por la rabia. No parecía un crío de dieciséis años. No ese momento.

—Por que quiero—. Respondió con simpleza Bellatrix, relamiéndose los labios. Disfrutando del conflicto interno de su primo. Del caos que sería su mente. Traicionándose a si mismo. Aunque había dicho la pura y casta verdad.

Fue suficiente respuesta para el animago, que se arrimó sobre ella, y le empezó a besar de nuevo. Con fuerza, con odio, con avidez. Si ella le hubiera contestado que estaba ahí para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, o para matarlo después de follar como locos, se hubiera ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero aquella respuesta tan… ella, fue la llave para abrir la puerta de la perdición.

Bellatrix gimió cuando Sirius le levantó completamente el vestido hasta la cintura, y le bajó con demasiada parsimonia la ropa interior. Estaban tan pegados que podía sentir la erección de él bajo el pantalón.

La luz empezaba a mermar, y la calle que tenían casi al lado de ellos, estaba totalmente vacía. Ni un alma transitaba. El estar en un lugar donde cualquiera podía verlos era lo más excitante. El hecho de que con unas cuantas palabras y un movimiento de varita, podrían herirse hasta matarse era la cereza del pastel.

Y entró en ella, y ambos gritaron extasiados. Mientras se besaban, mientras él le mordía el cuello y ella le encajaba las uñas en la espalda ya desnuda. Pidiéndole más. En cierto punto, estuvo tentada en hechizarlo. Quería sentirlo retorcerse de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo. Pero simplemente no pudo.

Su mente estaba nublada. Su respiración frenética. Y ¡Maldición! Si hubiera sabido que Sirius sabía montarse esos polvos tan buenos, lo hubiera intentado desde hace mucho. Podría ser menor que ella, pero desde el primer momento en que lo besó, supo que su primo tenía experiencia en esos terrenos. Aunque no como la que ella le estaba dando.

Jadeaba pegado al pecho de Bellatrix cuando terminaron. Sintió como ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, en un acto que podría pasar por cariñoso. Giró su rostro para ver sus grises ojos iguales a los de él. Brillaban terroríficamente, haciéndola más hermosa, más Black…

—Es una lástima que te vayas…— La escuchó con un tono mordaz en su voz. Un hilillo de sangre estaba pintando en sus labios. Lo que le hizo temblar.

—Quizás no para ti—. Le respondió Sirius en el mismo tono. Antes de besarla bruscamente.

* * *

><p>—Nueve años—. Dijo un hombre joven, de melena negra y sagaces ojos grises. Enrojecidos en ese momento a causa del alcohol. Tomándole un trago a su tarro de cerveza en el acto. Triunfante, mientras esbozaba una ácida sonrisa.<p>

Los demás presentes, que estaban concurridos alrededor de este último hombre, soltaron sonidos de exclamación. Sorprendidos. Algunos se vieron entre ellos, preguntándose si debían creerle. Otros agachaban la cabeza, derrotados de haber perdido la mitad de su quincena en aquella apuesta. Asustados por saber como les explicarían a sus mujeres -los que tenían, claro- la falta de dinero debido a una noche de juerga.

El tabernero, que se encontraba detrás de la barra, limpiando con indiferencia un vaso, alzó la vista al escuchar la respuesta del muchacho que tenía enfrente. Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado, y se inclinó hacia donde estaban sus clientes.

— ¿Y como saber si no estás mintiendo?— Inquirió con su voz áspera.

Todos pusieron su atención en el viejo hombre calvo, con algunas manchas por la edad, y barba mal recortada gris. Llevaba un sucio delantal puesto, y en la mano derecha arrugaba un trapo amarilloso. A pesar de eso, era imponente con sus ciento ochenta y nueve centímetros de altura.

Sirius Black ensanchó más su sonrisa. Y con dificultad alzó la mano en la que aferraba su tarro ya medio vacío.

—Estamos entre borrachos ¿No? No podemos mentir—. Contestó con suficiencia, propinándole otro largo sorbo a su bebida.

Los demás muggles holgazanes asintieron, dándole la razón al mago de ojos grises.

—Entonces has ganado—. Sentenció uno de ellos, viendo con pesar el montoncito de dinero que al lado de él, aguardaba en la barra de madera carcomida.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento, alegre, dispuesto a recoger su premio. Era dinero muggle, no le resultaría tan útil pero nunca estaba de más. Al llegar a la barra, el imponente cantinero lo observaba aún con desconfianza. Black tomó los billetes de la mesa y se los guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Donde también guardaba la varita.

—Dime, ¿Y como fue que te acostaste con una mujer nueve años mayor que tú?—, le preguntó el viejo, examinando al mago de arriba hacia abajo. –No te ves muy mayor, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La sonrisa socarrona del mayor de los Black, pasó inadvertida para muchos. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Sabía que en aquellos bares de mala muerte, no lo echarían por ser menor de edad según la ley muggle. Así que decir su edad no era ningún inconveniente, pero la pregunta le seguía causando gracia.

—Veinte—. Le contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. Un trueno resonó en el exterior, y Sirius supo que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la lluvia azotara. Las noches de tormenta eran las preferidas de los mortifagos para salir a hacer estragos.

Así que tomó su chaqueta que reposaba en el banco donde momentos antes había estado sentado y se la puso, no sin antes acabarse de un jalón su cerveza y dejarla con un sonido seco en la barra. Caminando sospechosamente bien para haberse tomado ya varios tarros, se dirigió hacia la torcida puerta que fungía como entrada al lugar.

— ¡Dinos!— Exclamó una voz gutural, salida del grupo de borrachos.

Sirius se detuvo, y se volvió para verlos. Todos lo miraban con interés, expectantes. El silencio fue roto cuando otro trueno retumbó el cielo, las amarillentas luces del techo titilaron. El mago frunció el ceño, sin saber que es lo que esperaban exactamente que les dijera.

— ¡Dinos como fue!— Le pidió el mismo hombre pelirrojo, que había dictaminado minutos antes su victoria, —Cómo te fue con esa mujer mayor…— Replicó apoyado por varias cabezas que asentían vigorosamente. Muertos de curiosidad por escuchar un posible relato.

Ese era el meollo del asunto. No lo iban a dejar ir, sin siquiera saber algunos detalles del suceso que lo hizo ganador de la mitad de sus salarios. Del hombre que los había aplastado a todos por tirarse a una mujer mucho mayor que él. Querían pormenores.

Pero el conjunto se quedó desconcertado, al escuchar una carcajada del joven de melena negra. De nuevo, se vieron entre sí, pensando que se estaba burlando de ellos.

— ¿Y?— Cortó con gravedad, el tabernero, exasperado. Ocultando sin mucho éxito su inquietud.

Sirius trató de calmarse. Limpiándose una lágrima. Era tan surrealista. Unos muggles borrachos preguntándole cómo le fue con ella. Tenía que responderles, si no, los pobres no iban a poder dormir. Respiró profundamente.

—Bien—. Respondió malicioso, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y empezaba a girarlo.

Las reacciones fueron variadas, algunos con estupefacción, otros desilusionados, algunos más inconformes, el tabernero con incredulidad. Pero todos se unieron en una sola, provocando que casi se cayesen de sus sillas, cuando el mago volvió a hablar.

—Mi prima sabe montarse los mejores polvos—. Y con la misma sonrisa cargada de ironía, Sirius Black salió del bar. Con las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre él.

* * *

><p><em>Ammm…. emmm… ¿Comentarios? ._. *Da su mejor sonrisa*<em>


End file.
